Final de un capítulo
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: e inicio de otro. (Viñeta)


**Canción: Love you to death - Taeyang**

**Pareja: Más AoKuro que KiKuro, pero termina en KiKuro (?) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son libres sino de sus respectivos autores, ésta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y mala fe. **

**Advertencias: Semi AU porque en la viñeta Kuroko no conoce a Kise desde Teiko, es el chiste de la historia. Puede que me salga OoC debido a que siempre es Kise quien suele buscar a su Kurokocchi, ésta vez rompí con el cliché y terminó siendo al revés (hohoho); no hay Beta. **

* * *

**Final de un capítulo e inicio de otro**

**.**

_''Te amo, sin saber cómo ni cuándo ni dónde.'' -Pablo Neruda._

Cuando la relación de Kuroko Tetsuya y Aomine Daiki estaba en el punto de las palabras _''sin retorno''_ ambos viajaban en el tren subterráneo; el silencio nunca les había pesado tanto. El moreno del Touou sabía que esa noche era el fin del capítulo que más ha disfrutado en su vida, quizá solo lo dejaría ir porque realmente quiere que sea feliz, incluso si no es con él. Darían vuelta a la página agradeciendo el tiempo pasado sin arrepentirse, tomará el autobús de regreso una vez lo deje en la puerta de su casa marcando un bostezo, ahogando su tristeza en una expresión de monotonía.

Kuroko aunque no pueda hablar se lo agradece, por tanta paciencia durante tres años de una relación completamente estable a pesar de las discusiones. Por tanto cariño aún cuando ni él mismo sabía lo que quería; debió hablar desde un principio pero... ¿Cómo se le dice a esa persona quien fue tu_ ''especial''_ que ya no sientes nada? Sinceramente no se veía abriendo la boca para destrozar con palabras, las situaciones de ese tipo solían ponerle muy nervioso. Kuroko apretó el tubo de acero donde se sostenía para así bajar sus orbes azules al piso del vagón. Daiki siguió observando a la nada con un porte despreocupado y falso, sus manos buscando calor en los bolsillos.

Tetsuya no evitó pensar cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación, hasta que recordó a esa persona que le robó el aliento desde el momento en que lo vio. Fue solo un trivial saludo, era un amigo de Momoi Satsuki que trabajaba como modelo (por supuesto no supo hasta que ese mismo día la chica de cabello rosáceo se lo mencionó); desde ese día no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese rostro angelical de piel apiñonada, hebras doradas y orbes cuán puro ámbar. Su voz era tan dulce que con un solo ''Mucho gusto, Kurokocchi'' logró padecer insomnio dos semanas seguidas.

Por supuesto que al principio sintió culpa de sentirse atraído al _ace_ del Kaijou -básicamente era un tipo que acababa de conocer-, el problema aquí era su relación con Daiki. Considerarlo un problema ya era algo grave... Estaba confundido, esa razón le hizo callar durante casi un año donde muy apenas tenía encuentros con Kise Ryouta (todo por su salud mental), sin embargo cualquier pequeño instante donde al menos compartían el círculo social lo llenaba. Kuroko se sentía un poco nervioso aunque su inexpresivo rostro nunca lo delató, la sola presencia del rubio lo hacía vibrar por dentro. Todos esos pequeños detalles lo llevaron a darse cuenta que no era confusión sino algo mucho más fuerte, diferente a lo que sentía por Aomine.

Dolía pensar, dolía tomar una desición porque a pesar de todo le tenía mucho cariño a Aomine. Dolía mentirle, dolía tener todo eso en el pecho. ¿Por qué las cosas no salen como uno lo planea?

Ese día le diría a Daiki lo que no quería decir, lo que el contrario no quería escuchar.

Cuando levantó completamente decidido la vista, dispuesto a llamarle ''Aomine-kun''... Lo que vio en esa parada al abrirse ambas puertas lo volvió a dejar con la boca abierta: ahí recargado en la pared con el teléfono en la mano vislumbró esos ojos brillantes, leyendo lo que seguramente son mensajes de sus fans. Esas pestañas largas y hermosas a su parecer se mecían de arriba hacia abajo en cada parpadeo. Un último detalle fueron los audífonos tipo DJ alrededor de su cuello.

—Tetsu. —Aomine lo sacó de su órbita con su llamado, pero lo siguiente fue lo que menos esperó: —Se te va a ir ese rubio estúpido si no lo alcanzas.

Los ojos del más bajo se iluminaron ante la sonrisa _-falsa-_ y torcida del moreno. Ellos no necesitaron una despedida, pues luego se verían después de superar aquello, no dejarían de hablarse. ¿Antes de ser pareja fueron amigos, verdad? Aunque todas las personas consideraran eso como una reverenda tontería, creyó en el momento. Asintió dos veces antes de bajar a esa misma estación.

El tren cerró sus puertas delante de un Aomine calmado y triste.

Tetsuya suspiró y decidió apostar todo a una carta. La primera jugada de muchas, el primer renglón de un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Quien no arriesga no gana... A esa frase se aferró a la hora de caminar justo frente al rubio de sus sueños.

Tuvo que sacudir un poco su hombro de forma que provocó un sobresalto en su contrario: ''¡K-Kurokocchi! ¡Me asustaste!''

Kise le parecía atractivo hasta en esas reacciones ridículamente exageradas.

—Lo lamento, Kise-kun. Te vi por aquí y pensé que era buen momento para decirte algo importante.

La sonrisa del joven que apenas trataba al base de Seirin se curvó amablemente, dispuesto a escucharle.

—Es una locura, porque te he visto muy poco. Puedo asegurar que no sé ni un treinta por ciento sobre ti a comparación de los demás pero... Creo en algo llamado _''amor a primera vista''_, lo he leído tantas veces que puedo asegurar mis palabras —pausó sus palabras antes de soltar la bomba: —Kise-kun, me gustas mucho.

* * *

_El final queda a la imaginación, para que no empiecen. _

_Ya traeré más KiKuro después, don't try to kill me... I'm a good boy.(8)_

**Lucas.**


End file.
